Talon
by ligerdarktalon
Summary: the Lyoko warriors gain a new member but, there's somthing strange about her.


I do not own code lyoko or any of the characters in it (or the idea of mutants, you'll understand by the end).

This is more of a prequel to a story I'm about to write. It sets up the back story for how a new character (Talon) befriends the lyoko warriors. There will probably only be 2 chapters. I hope everyone likes it.

Talon

Chapter 1

The New Kid

Mrs. Hertz class

The bell rings and everyone takes their seats.

"Today, class, we have a new student joining us" Mrs. Hertz announced "her name is Talon and today is her first day here, so I hope you all make her feel welcome."

She turned to the girl standing next to her, she had long golden brown hair that reached a little past the middle of her back and emerald eyes, she wore a light blue shirt under a black jacket (which looked a few sizes to big) with two red stripes running down either arm and a red X inside a red circle on the upper left hand side, bell bottom blue jeans, and tan calf high leather boots.

"You may take a seat next to Mr. Della Robbia" Mrs. Hertz informed the girl pointing to the empty seat next to Odd. The girl nodded and took her newly assigned seat. Then everyone took out paper and began taking notes on Mrs. Hertz lecture.

As they were writing Odd glanced over at talon and found that instead of taking notes she was drawing.

"Wow, those are good" Odd commented looking at the drawings. Talon blushed embarrassed that she'd been found out, and took out another piece of paper to begin the notes.

"No I really mean it, those are great".

"Really" Talon asked

"Sure, I could hardly do better myself" Odd replied.

"You draw" Talon asked.

"Yep" Odd said "it's my favorite thing to do" (besides kicking butt on lyoko he thought).

"Mine to" Talon said happily "if you want you can come over to my room latter and see some more of my drawings".

"Sounds great" Odd replied.

After classes were over for the day Odd headed over to Talon's room but, was disappointed to find that she wasn't there. He was just about to go find the others when he heard something, it was music and it was coming from the woods. He only had to walk a few feet into the woods before he found the source of the music. In the middle of a clearing perched on top of a large boulder, that had somehow come to rest there, was Talon. She was sitting legs cross with a lap harp in her lap and a guitar a crossed her back. She plucked at the strings of the lap harp but, stop as Odd approached.

"Ah man, I completely forgot" she said jumping up quickly and hopping of the boulder "come on if we hurry I can show you my drawings before curfew."

When they arrived at Talon's room she immediately began digging through her closet throwing drawing books out behind her.

As Odd stood watching he felt something soft rub against his leg. He looked down into the golden eyes of a small grey tabby cat who simply stared back up at him and meowed.

"I think that's all of them" Talon said gathering the drawing books together. She turned to see the cat standing next to Odd "Fiona I told you to stay hidden" she scolded the cat "you won't tell will you."

"Don't worry" Odd assured her, reaching down to pet the cat "I couldn't really; I'm hiding my dog Kiwi in my room."

"That's a relief I thought I was gonna get kicked out for sure."

Mrs. Hertz class the next day

Everything was normal until there was a loud explosion outside the classroom.

"What was that" Talon asked running to the window with everyone else. Outside two bloks were rampaging, shooting at anything that moved.

"Xana" Odd said under his breath. He headed for the door but stopped when he realized Talon was following him. "Stay here" he ordered "it's too dangerous."

"That's exactly why I'm coming" Talon replied.

Odd was about to argue but, something told him talon was coming whether he liked it or not. They headed outside to find Ulrich already fighting the bloks.

"hey ugly" Odd called"over here." The bloks turned and faced Odd. "Ulrich, get to the factory I'll hold them off." Ulrich headed towards the factory while Odd and Talon charged the bloks. They dodged there laser beams for awhile until one of the beams grazed Odd's leg. Caught off guard he fell and the blok closed in ready to finish the job. The blok stood over Odd the Xana symbol in the center glowing as it built up power. Then it just stopped, the light was extinguished and the blok just stood there for a second before exploding. Odd stared amazed not only at the fact that the blok was gone but also that Talon was standing there holding a short dagger like sword.

"You ok" she asked Odd helping him up.

"Yay, I think so"

"Good then I guess we should head to that factory you were talking about."

They arrived at the factory to find Ulrich fighting yet another Blok.

"I'll handle this" Talon said. Odd couldn't believe his eyes as Talon, instead of using one of the ropes to reach the ground, simply jumped but, instead of falling and hitting the ground her decent slowed and she glided towards the Blok all thanks to a pair of golden brown feathered bird wings that extended from her back. She landed on the blok and drove the sword into the blok, causing it to explode. Odd and Ulrich just stared at Talon not sure what they had just seen. Fortunately they didn't have to wonder what had happened for long since Jeremy had just launched a return to the past.

That mourning (after the return to the past)

"She had wings" Odd insisted "huge golden brown wings like a bird or an angel or something."

"But that's impossible" Jeremy argued "that's humanly impossible."

"But its true Jeremy" Ulrich said "no matter how unbelievable …" he was cut off as Talon walked up.

"This is really strange" Talon said walking up to the group looking very confused "I remember destroying that monster than I was in my room and it's this mourning again."

"So you remember everything?" Odd asked.

"Yay" Talon said confused "why."

The lyoko warriors looked at one another, this could be a problem. They gathered together in sort of a huddle and discussed what they should do now. After a bit of discussing they decided to let Talon join.

"We just want to know one thing" Ulrich said "what are you?"

"That's easy I'm a mutant" Talon replied matter o' factly.

"A what" Yumi asked.

"Just come to my room after class and I'll explain" Talon sighed.

Once everyone arrived at Talons room she closed the door and explained. She told them what mutants are and then began explaining her powers, "I'm a shape shifter" she explained "I can turn into an creature, real or made-up, just by looking at a picture or hearing a description of it, oh and I don't normally look this human." She added quickly.

"What do you normally look like then" Aelita asked curiously.

"Like this" Talon answered, as she began to change. Her face elongated into a muzzle, like a dog's, her ears moved farther up on her head, also becoming more dog like, her wings went from being bird like to bat like, a tail now lashed out behind her, and she was covered in short cat like fur.

The lyoko warriors just starred at Talon she looked like a real live gargoyle!

Sorry it just sort of ends, I couldn't really think of a way to end it, if anyone has any ideas I would love to hear them. I hope everyone liked it please R&R.


End file.
